


Desire

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Tame Racing Drivers, Eating Disorder, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Drivers, sacrifices must be made.New FIA weight requirements force the two tallest Racing Drivers to make choices about what is important to them.





	Desire

Sweep- Paul Di Resta's tame Racing Driver partner  
Hulk- Nico Hulkenburg's tame Racing Driver partner

**Desire**

  
After another 20 situps, he would stop working out and take a shower. Sweep wiped his forehead with his orange wristband and fought his shaking belly into pulling him off the ground again, and again, and again. When the count was done he rolled to his feet immediately. If he stayed on the floor, he wouldn't get up. He wiped the wetness off his cheeks. He went immediately to the shower.

  
He turned on the hottest water he could stand, which Paul told him wasn't very hot, by human standards. He scrubbed the sweat off. He picked at the flakey skin on the backs of his hands. After he washed and turned the water off, he stood in the steamy bathroom and coated himself with lotion. It helped with the dry skin. Then it was time for some water.

  
He washed out the cup he used for water when he swished and filled it with cold water. He drank the whole thing as fast as he could. Then he drank two more cups. His belly felt full and he poked at it. If only he could get rid of this layer of fat he was developing. Maybe more side bends?

  
It was race day. He thought about the track. Then he thought about the mechanics. He thought about the funny shaped watermark on the ceiling of the garage at this track. Then he remembered himself and went back to thinking about the track. Then he thought about what he would reward himself with if he won the race. Salmon with butter and capers, he thought. If he came in second, he would skip the capers.

  
The hatch in the stall door opened and his breakfast tray slid in. He smelled the mushrooms and the cooked spinach with a tiny bit of butter on it, and the little bowl of roasted potatoes. He promptly dumped a neat half of each portion down the toilet and flushed it. He savored the rest, slowly. Then he drank two more cups of water. Good breakfast. He licked the plate absently. He was such a glutton, look how fat he was getting. The car was slow because he had no self control. He set the plate back on the tray beside the hatch.

  
'Did I just hear your toilet flush?' Hulk sent into his mind.

  
'No. It must have been Alisar.' He thought a shrug at Hulk.

  
'You're doing it again,' Hulk growled.

  
'I am keeping to weight, I am not doing anything I should not be. You are too worried.' He ran his hands one over the other. That didn't help his dry skin.

  
'You could make yourself sick, then how will you race?'

  
'Do you really think I am going to lose control like that?'

  
'I hope not.' Hulk disappeared from his mind.

  
The door clicked open. Paul came into the stall. Sweep threw himself into his match's arms. He hid a wave of dizziness with a spin. [Let's go race!]

  
[Did you brush your teeth? Your breath smells off. Have you been having heartburn again?]

  
Sweep stared at him for a moment, wondering what the right answer was. [I forgot,] He said. He darted into the bathroom and gave his teeth a good brushing. He had already brushed his teeth this morning. He was having an odd taste in his mouth, lately. Maybe he should start skipping butter. That would probably fix the sour taste.

  
[Your physio says you've been doing really good on your weigh ins.] Paul told him. [I'm really proud of you. I was worried when you started getting a little softer, but it seems like things have evened out. Maybe we can even start putting some weight back on. Get you built up a little.]

  
Sweep felt nauseous. [We will see how things go.] He had only just gotten enough of a margin to compensate for his stupid inability to control himself when Paul brought him treats like fruit bars. At least those washed everything out of his body with them, but he always felt weak and tired after the inevitable sickness that followed eating so much fruit on an empty stomach.

  
They went to the garage. One of the crew talked to Paul for awhile. He made a disappointed face, but nodded. They went into the back room. [What did he say that made you feel bad?] Sweep asked.

  
[I guess maybe we won't get to start building you back up. He says the regulations for next year are reducing the weight limit. You'll be just above what you need to be, we'll have to drop a little more weight.] Paul hung his jacket on the hook.

  
Sweep wanted to drop to his knees and beg Paul. Not to make him eat. To let him eat. He didn't know. He wanted to scream. He didn't actually HAVE a margin, as it was. No more butter for sure. The potatoes would probably have to go entirely. Maybe he should have Paul bring him more fruit bars. The weigh ins were always better after he'd been sick.

  
There was a hard knock on the door. "Hello?" It was Hulk's Nico. Paul opened the door.

  
Nico looked very flustered. Scared. "Did you hear about the new regulations?" He demanded.

  
"Yes, why?" Paul stepped back.

  
The blond man ran a hand through his hair. "When I told Hulk about them, he got really upset. He told me..." He looked over at Sweep. "Paul, there's something you need to know about Sweep."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one shot in the Tame Racing Driver AU. Check out the series summary.
> 
> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
